bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeze Tag
Plot The guppies played a game of Freeze Tag Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies and Mermaid Coral at the playground.) * Molly: "That was fun." * Nonny: "It sure is." * Goby: "What game do you guys want to play next." * Deema: "There's gotta be a game we can play altogether." * Oona: "But what." * Mermaid Coral: "Yeah.But what." * Gil: "Hmm." * Molly: "Freeze Gilly." * All: "Freeze Tag." * Mermaid: "Freeze Tag is such fun." * Molly: "I love Freeze Tag.It's such a great game to play too." * Gil: "How do you play that game." * Molly: "You know the rules Gilly." * Oona: "Maybe we should tell you the rules of how to play Freeze Tag." * Nonny: "The way you play Freeze Tag is.Someone is it and tries to tag everybody else." * Goby: "Once you're Tag by it.You're frozen." * Mermaid Coral: "And you have to stay that way until It Tags everybody.Here we'll show you.Pretend i'm it.You try to run away Deema." * Deema: "Okay." (Deema tried to run but Mermaid Coral froze her.) * Mermaid Coral: "Too Late.Freeze." * Molly: "Once you're frozen.You can't move." * Gil: "Oh." * Oona: "No matter what happens.You have to stay frozen until everyone is tagged." * Nonny: "Then the person who's it has to unfreeze everyone by tagging them again." * Deema: "Or you can just be frozen this way." * Goby: "See what we mean." * Molly: "Let's choose who's it." (The guppies put their hands out and play One Potato Two Potato.) * Molly: "One Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five Potato,Six PoTati,Seven Potato,More." * Gil: "Aw I'm out." * Molly: "That's okay.One Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five Potato,Six Potato,Seven Potato,More." * Deema: "I'm out.Oh well." * Molly: "One,Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five Potato,Six Potato,Seven Potato,More." * Oona: "Rats.I'm out." * Molly: "That's okay.One Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five Potato,Six Potato,Seven Potato,More." * Nonny: "I'm glad I'm not it." * Molly: "We know.One Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five,Potato,Six Potato,Seven Potato,More." * Goby: "It's you or Mermaid Coral Molly." * Molly: "I wonder who's gonna be it." * Gil: "Well.Let's find out." * Molly: "Okay.One Potato,Two Potato,Three Potato,Four.Five Potato,Six Potato,Seven Potato,More." * Gil: "You're it Mermaid Coral." * Goby: "C'mon.Let's hide." * Nonny: "Game on." * Oona: "Good Luck Mermaid Coral." * Deema: "You're gonna need it." * Molly: "You can do it Mermaid Coral.Being It is in.Let's start now.Catch me if you can Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa." * Deema: "You can't catch me." * Gil: "I'm over here." * Oona: "Here I am." * Molly: "Try to catch me Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Here I come." * Goby: "Look out." * Nonny: "Don't let her Freeze you." * Molly: "You can run.But you can't catch me.I'm too fast for you to catch me." (The guppies are hiding from Mermaid Coral.) * Molly: "Oona.Has you seen It anywhere." * Oona: "No." * Nonny: "Where's It gone." * Gil: "Mermaid Coral.Where are you." * Goby: "Watch out Gil.Behind you." * Gil: (Yelps). * All: (Laughter). * Mermaid Coral: "Hmm.There's Gil." (Mermaid Coral slides down.) * Gil: (Screams). * Mermaid Coral: "Tag.You're frozen." * Molly: "You're frozen Gilly." * Deema: "You can't move." * Mermaid Coral: "I'm gonna get you." * Goby: "But we still can." (The guppies ran away from Mermaid Coral.) * Oona: "Uh oh." * Molly: "Lookout." * Mermaid Coral: "Tag.You're Frozen." * Deema: "Oona.You're frozen too." * Nonny: "You can't move." * Mermaid Coral: "This is going great." * Molly: "But we still can." (The four guppies ran away from Mermaid Coral.) * Deema: "I guess Mermaid Coral has gave up." * Goby: "Maybe." * Mermaid Coral: "Here I go." * Nonny: "Guys." * Molly: "Look out." * Both: (Screaming). * Mermaid Coral: "Tag.You guys are frozen." * Molly: "You guys are frozen." * Nonny: "You guys can't move." * Mermaid Coral: "Here I come.Ready or not." * Molly: "But we still can." (Molly and Nonny ran away from Mermaid Coral.) * Molly: "Look out." * Mermaid Coral: "Tag.You're frozen." * Molly: "Nonny.You're frozen too.It's just You and me Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "I'm gonna get you." * Molly: "You can run.But you can't catch me." (Mermaid Coral got tired of trying to catch Molly and gets an idea.Meanwhile Molly was hiding.) * Molly: "Mermaid Coral.You haven't frozen me yet.Where's It gone." * All: "We don't know." * Molly: "It's not supposed to hide." * Mermaid Coral: "I'm gonna tag you." * Molly: (Screams). * Mermaid Coral: "Tag.You're frozen.Looks like I gotten everybody.Only one thing to do." (Mermaid Coral unfreezes everybody.) * Deema: "Finally.We can move now." * Molly: "Anyone want to relax.Maybe rest up." * Mermaid Coral: "All that running about made me hungry.I could go for some lunch." * Molly: "Like I said.Freeze Tag is so much fun." * Gil: "And so are popsicles." * Mermaid Coral: "I love popsicles.I love popsicles.I love popsicles." * All: "Mermaid Coral.No!" * Mermaid Coral: "Ow.Brain freeze.I'm okay.But I'm frozen." * Molly: "Nothing like a day in Mermaid Village.Don't you agree." * All: "Yeah." * Mermaid Coral: "So great." * All: (Laughter). Category:Episodes